


Живая ртуть

by t_l_n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_l_n/pseuds/t_l_n
Summary: У Кита на груди изображение льва, тусклыми линиями впечатанное в кожу с рождения, растущее вместе с ним.





	Живая ртуть

У Кита на груди изображение льва, тусклыми линиями впечатанное в кожу с рождения, растущее вместе с ним. Это единственная константа в его недолгой жизни, за которую он уже не раз убеждался в том, что рано или поздно все уходят и всё меняется.

Конечно же, он знает, что это значит. Про соулмэйта, вторую половинку твоей души, все знали с детства — кто-то от родителей, кто-то от сверстников; Кит узнал о них из книг. Своих родителей он помнит очень плохо, а людей, способных вытерпеть его темперамент, стать друзьями и начать делиться сокровенным, рядом с ним никогда не было. Тем не менее, он не спешит искать того, кого скрывает за собой метка. Кит знает: если он никогда не найдёт, то никогда не потеряет. В его жизни всё предельно просто: у него есть только он сам, и покуда Лев — часть его, он может находить в нём отдушину.

Первым, кто задерживается на орбите Кита достаточно долго, чтобы начать казаться спутником, становится Широ. Такаши Широгане — открытый и дружелюбный парень, достаточно жароустойчивый, чтобы выдержать огонь, бушующий в груди Кита под изображением льва. Такаши Широгане — парень с мечтами о далёких звёздах и чужих планетах; парень, стремящийся к своей цели и ведущий за собой. 

Такаши Широгане — парень, который оставляет Кита точно так же, как и многие до него; не по своему желанию, не по вине Кита, но — улетает и не возвращается. Когда становится понятно, что Широ, так сильно изменившего его жизнь, больше не будет рядом, Кит перестаёт искать в его чертах сходство со львом. В груди плещется злость и огонь, жжёт обида и пламя. Кит вспыхивает ещё чаще и успокаивается только тогда, когда дотрагивается рукой до метки, чувствует постепенно выравнивающееся биение своего сердца за странным угловатым рисунком.

После очередного взрыва Кита выгоняют из Гарнизона. Его зовёт пустыня, его зовут каньоны, его зовёт чувство предвкушения чего-то большего, чего-то космического и неземного. Когда он впервые наталкивается на изображение льва на стенах пещеры, его сердце замирает — и сразу же пускается в сумасшедший пляс, в танец костра, пожирающего сухие поленья. Он исследует, ищет, пытается разобраться. Иногда он не спит ночами, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, следует за звёздами, интуицией и инстинктами, пока они не приводят его к обрушившемуся в каменистую крошку пустыни шаттлу. Кит видит на столе Широ — Такаши Широгане — парня с поседевшими волосами, покрытого шрамами, и не знает, как на это реагировать. Может, всё-таки Широ — его Лев? Кит не испытывает ничего из того, что полагается испытывать при встрече со своей половинкой; он взволнован, обеспокоен и самую малость испуган, но это всё — не то.

Он терпеливо объясняет Широ и троице из Гарнизона про свои поиски, и они отправляются вместе в сердце каньона, в одну из пещер, которые Кит посещал чаще всего. Когда рисунки на стенах зажигаются синим цветом под рукой Лэнса, Кит чувствует укол ревности. Когда он видит огромного металлического зверя, гордо возвышающегося под каменными сводами, он забывает как дышать. Ему кажется, что этого мгновения он ждал всю жизнь, несмотря на попытки убедить себя в том, что ему не нужен никто, кроме него самого. Но когда силовое поле послушно опадает под костяшками кулака Лэнса, Кита захлёстывает досада. Он не понимает, что он сделал не так, ведь лев — на его груди, и он так долго его искал. Это всё не может быть только ради того, чтобы Лев раскрылся перед тем, кто до этого утра даже не задумывался о его существовании.

Потом, конечно, Киту не до этого, потому что они впятером несутся сквозь пространство и время, попадают в неизведанный космос (как они с Широ и мечтали когда-то очень давно), встречают первых дружелюбных не-землян; они узнают столько всего, что голова идёт кругом и хочется, чтобы кто-то посильнее ударил по щеке и выдернул из этого восхитительного, но странного сна. Аллура, принцесса Алтеи, настоящая Спящая красавица, материализовавшаяся из сказки, рассказывает им про могущественного Вольтрона, про мистических львов. Кит слушает, и не верит своим ушам. Боится поверить, потому что ещё одно разочарование — это слишком для него и для вулкана в его груди.

Он чувствует себя лишним в замке наедине с последними представителями погибшего, безжалостно убитого, народа. Ему хочется что-то делать, куда-то бежать, ему хочется наконец выплеснуть лаву, опаляющую его внутренности. Кит ходит из стороны в сторону, притопывает ногой, разминает плечи. Он в постоянном движении и не может успокоится. Принцесса и её советник переглядываются, и мужчина со значением произносит два слова, странным образом полностью заполняющие пространство. Он говорит: «Красная кровь». Так, будто красный это больше, чем цвет, будто это имеет большее значение, чем кровяные тельца, питающие каждую клетку его тела. Принцесса кивает с едва заметной грустной улыбкой.

Чем ближе к планете вражеский крейсер, тем неспокойнее Киту. Когда ребята возвращаются со своими львами, он едва не подгоняет их обратно в космос; не думает о том, чем грозит им стычка с жестокой и хладнокровной инопланетной расой, правящей Вселенной десять тысяч лет. Кит хочет в бой, Кит хочет действовать, Кит хочет избавиться от постоянных мурашек под кожей. Он не сразу замечает, как меняются его ощущения на корабле, он просто бежит вперёд, плутает в коридорах, не разбирает дороги. Для того, чтобы остановиться и успокоиться, ему требуется невероятная сила воли. Но это усилие оправдывается, когда он видит Его.

Красный занимает собой всё поле зрения, выжигается на сетчатке. Кит подбегает ко Льву, сразу же всё объясняя. Это я — твой напарник. Это я — мы с тобой связаны. Это я — впусти меня. Но Лев не слушает, оставаясь равнодушным. Кит ожидает от себя чего угодно, но не яростного желания защитить Льва от любой опасности, любой ценой. Он открывает шлюз, потому что этого требует пляска крови в его теле, этого требуют его инстинкты, которые завели его так далеко. Он оказывается в пустоте космоса — маленький человек посреди дикого нового мира, оказавшегося ещё больше, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить. Ему страшно, очень страшно, дыхание вырывается из лёгких рывками, грудь сжимает обручами. Он не хочет — не может — сдаться, он отчаянно пытается найти выход, но ничего не может придумать.

Кит видит огромного зверя, летящего в его сторону и чувствует надежду. Когда за ним закрывается металлическая пасть, в его теле разливается тепло. И это — абсолютно новое ощущение, оно не похоже на жгучее пламя, бушующее в нём, кажется, с рождения. Это покой, это дом, это верность, это согревающие объятия у камина. Он не понимает, почему это так знакомо, ведь в его жизни никогда не было таких чувств, но Красный довольно рычит в его голове, и по телу Кита проходит дрожь от ощущения чего-то большего, чем он один.

Скрытые доспехом линии на его груди наливаются цветом. Кит впервые чувствует себя завершённым. 

Кит впервые чувствует себя целым.


End file.
